


No Corner of the Globe

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Children, F/M, Harm to Children, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	No Corner of the Globe

“Mommy! Daddy!”

Both parents turned around, smiles plastered on their tired faces as their daughter, Alice, ran back to them to give them another hug. 

Although she was only in first grade, her elementary school had an early hours program for parents that needed to go into work early, and Alice’s mom and dad paid each time rather than a flat fee to go every day, but unfortunately they’d called in on a case, so at 7:00 am, they dropped her off. 

“Love you Mommy. Love you Daddy.”

Spencer dipped down and wrapped his arms around her, pretend snoring as he slept on her head and made her giggle. As her few classmates played in the background, Spencer and Y/N pressed featherlight kisses to her forehead before leaving for the day. “We love you too, sweetheart.”

“False alarm,” Emily said as they walked in that morning.

Y/N collapsed into her desk. “What happened?” She was so tired. While she was glad the case didn’t need their attention, she was disappointed that they’d had to leave Alice at school so early in the morning.

Matt walked in from the hallway with Garcia right behind him, her hot pink heels clicking against the floor. “We had an Amber Alert in the area, but it turns out she ran off after an argument and now she’s back home.”

“Well, thank god for that,” Spencer said, his eyes heavy as he brought his wife a cup of coffee. “We dropped Alice off early.”

Emily felt bad; she knew that Spencer and Y/N didn’t like dropping her off early if they didn’t have to. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Not your fault.” Y/N pulled a stack of papers that was practically teetering off the side of the desk toward her. If they were going to be in the office early, they might as well get some work done. “I’m just glad the girl is home safely.”

“Me too,” Spencer said. His arm was rested on the back of his wife’s chair and slowly but surely he stopped bearing weight on it, eventually falling and resting his head on top of hers. He started pretend snoring like he did on Alice earlier and she giggled much the same. Spencer was convinced his the sound of his daughter’s laughter came from his wife. She patted his head, playing with his hair for a minute before telling him to go fall asleep at his desk so she could get some work done.

Spencer sleepily walked over to his desk, running into JJ and Emily along the way and pretending to sleep on them too. “You’re a dork, Reid,” Emily laughed.

“I know.”

Paperwork days were both a blessing and a curse. Sure, they didn’t have a case, which meant that no one was in immediate, which was amazing, but paperwork, especially Bureau paperwork, was mind-numbingly boring. 

When Y/N’s phone rang five hours later, she was shaken from her hypnotic paper-induced trance to see Tess, the nanny’s, phone number. “Hey Tess,” she greeted, still entranced by the monotony of Bureau papers. “What’s up?”

“I-I-I’m so sorry. I turned my back for one second.” Her voice was so shaky, Y/N could almost hear the bile rise in the woman’s throat and her heart sunk in turn.

“What happened?”

“I turned to talk to her teacher for a second and she said she was going to talk to Briana. I went to find Briana and she wasn’t there, oh my god, Y/N I’m so sorry!”

Spencer had seen her face from across the room. “What happened?”

“Alice is missing.”

Panic overtook him before he turned around and screamed into Emily’s office. “We need an Amber alert out on Alice now!”

With five minutes, the entire floor was buzzing with people. Emily had called everyone to turn their attention toward this case. “One of our own is missing,” Emily started, her breathe catching in her throat. “Alice Reid went missing from her school. Maybe she wandered off. Maybe she was taken. But until we know, we do not sleep.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a woman walk in with an envelope in her hand - a delivery. “What is this?”

“It’s a DVD.”

“Did you watch it?” Emily asked. Y/N and Spencer ran up behind her. 

The young blonde looked scared. “Only because I didn’t know what it was, but once I saw it and read the note I brought it straight here. It was slipped under my office door. I work at the law firm on 9th Street.”

“What’s on it?” Spencer asked. He stared down at the disc in horror. This was his worst nightmare come to fruition. 

“There’s a little girl reading from a piece of paper.”

Emily took it and turned to them. “You shouldn’t watch this.”

Y/N choked on her words as she spoke. “How c-can we not? Emily, that’s probably our baby.”

“We have no idea what else is on this disc…” The last thing she wanted was for her friends to witness something despicable being done to their child. 

Spencer swallowed back vomit and took the disc, running into the conference room as Y/N and the rest of the Bureau followed behind. When the disc turned on, their worst fears were confirmed. Alice was sitting tied to a chair with a gun to her head. The man’s voice was disguised as he spoke. “Go ahead, sweetheart. Read from the paper like I told you too. And everything will be okay.”

Y/N’s hands clenched as she saw the man brush the gun through her daughter’s hair. If she found him, she would kill him - no hesitation. 

“Listen carefully,” Alice started, the tears streaming down her face. “If you want to see your little girl again, you will do exactly was we say.” That’s when Spencer noticed another kidnapper standing toward the back of the frame. “We want $5 million dollars for her safe return. Only one parent will be allowed to bring us our ransom. If anyone else comes, the little girl dies.” She looked toward the man, her lip quivering.

“Don’t worry,” he said, his voice obviously distorted. “Mommy and Daddy will give me money and you’ll get to go home. Keep reading.”

Her eyes were so filled with tears that she couldn’t even see the paper. Spencer almost threw up when the man wiped his daughter’s tears away. He’d never felt so enraged in all his life. He prayed that someone else found these people before he did, because he would not hesitate to kill them. “If you agree to our terms, one of you will respond via the 5:00 news. You have 24 hours to agree to our terms. If you agree to our terms, we will send another disc detailing what is to be done next. We look forward to hearing from you.”

At that moment, the DVD cut off. 

“Oh god,” Spencer said, falling to the floor. “If they hurt her, I’ll kill them. Emily, I’ll kill them all, I swear. Please…” He stood up and grabbed Y/N’s hand. “Please help us get her back. Please!”

Y/N broke down, her heart pounding so fast she thought she might die from shock and anger and heartache. 

While the two parents sobbed, Garcia hugged them, promising that she’d track them down. Emily, JJ, Tara, Rossi, Matt and Luke all began profiling at the speed of light.

JJ ran to call the local news station, switching right back into liaison mode because it was necessary. “While JJ does that, Y/N you’re going to go on TV.”

“Why me?” She asked. She couldn’t breathe.

Spencer couldn’t control his thoughts. It wasn’t computing in his head why one should speak to the criminals over the others. “If they are going to be moved by anyone, it’s a woman,” Luke said. He was right. Of course he was right. He and Y/N sat down numb as the team told them what they were going to do. “Y/N, you’ll get on and tell them that you’re going to do what they ask. Make sure you humanize Alice in their minds. Be careful what you say. It’s the money they want. They don’t want her.”

Spencer would immediately get on air and threaten their lives. That’s why he wasn’t going on, but he wasn’t so sure Y/N was going to be able to completely hold her composure either. Tara crouched in front of Y/N and grabbed her hands. “Stay strong. You can do this. We’re going to get her back.”

JJ ran back into the room. “We need to get to the news station. We’ll be on in 20 minutes.”

As they ran out of the bullpen, the rest of the Bureau poured over the DVD trying to discern every possible detail they could to figure out where Alice was being kept. 

“I can’t do this, Spence,” she said.

He hugged her close. “You can. I know you can.” He was so scared, but he believed in his wife. “We’re going to get her back.”

“But what if..w-what…” She wanted to ask what would happen if they couldn’t find her. How would their little girl feel knowing Mommy and Daddy couldn’t save her? “Oh my god…I can’t do this…” Her breaths were rattling in her chest. It was only Spencer’s firm touch that was reminding her to breathe at all.

“Y/N, your on in 20 seconds. You can do this,” JJ said. “Take a deep breathe.”

She did as she was told and walked in front of the camera.

Five…four…three…two…one…

“My name is Special Agent Y/N Reid with the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit. To the two people that have our daughter, my husband and I have heard your demands and we agree to your terms.” Her throat was on fire. How was she supposed to get through this with any sort of composure? The tears were already burning her eyes. “A-Alice is just a little girl,” she continued as the tears fell. “All we w-want is for her to come home safely.”

Spencer stood behind the camera, giving her nods of encouragement as his hands shook. 

“She’s such a smart little girl. And so carefree and compassionate…” Her mind drifted for a second. Alice was just learning to ride a bike and starting her multiplication tables despite her young age. She was their perfect little angel and some bastard had her in their grasp. “All we want is her back safely. We will get you what you want.”

They were about to cut the feed when Y/N decided to add one more thing. “I swear on my life, I will get you what you want, but if you hurt one hair on my daughter’s head, there is no corner of the globe you will be able to escape to where I will not find you.”

Her fists clenched as the camera cut and JJ ran toward her. Spencer followed closely behind. “You did great,” she said softly, wiping the tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

“What about that last bit? I couldn’t help m-myself,” she replied. “But what if it made them mad and they hurt her. JJ what have I done!?”

Spencer enveloped her as she screamed. 

“What have I done?”

His hand rubbed the back of her head. “It’s okay. Like everyone said before. They want the money. They know they won’t get it if anything happens to her.”

What had she done?

The kidnappers watched the mother’s impassioned plea. “See?” He said to Alice. “Mommy and Daddy are giving us what we want. You get to go home soon.”

Alice took a deep breath. She wasn’t sure she could cry anymore. Plus, Mommy and Daddy always told her to be brave. “Just don’t hurt me,” she said softly. “I just want to go home.”

“Soon, sweetheart,” he replied, as he tapped his finger underneath her chin. She shuddered, but said nothing. “Soon.”

As the kidnappers had promised, a second disc was brought to the Bureau by another random citizen whose door it had been slipped under. This one had the kidnappers speaking directly.

“I will be at the Chevy Chase Pavilion ‘s food court at 8:30 this evening. One parent will be there. Just one. I will slit her throat if I see any other officers in the vicinity. You will have my money on hand. We will exchange one for the other. Everyone will have what they want. Remember, do not attempt to bring anyone else. My accomplice will be on the upper floor with a gun in hand. If anything does not go according to plan, he has been told to shoot without mercy. If you do not want blood on your hands, you will do as I say.”

“How do we do this?” Spencer asked.

Neither of them had cried since the news station. They were just walking around like zombies taking instruction whenever someone spoke to them. “Since Y/N made the threat, you’ll go,” Rossi said. “We have the money in here.” He handed over a heavy attache case and Y/N opened it. 

“How?” It was five million dollars.

Rossi kissed her forehead. “I put up collateral. It’s mine.”

“Thank you,” she sobbed.

Spencer looked toward the ground, his voice barely above a whisper. “Thank you, Rossi.”

He nodded. Later on, he’d break down his walls a bit. Right now, Spencer and Y/N needed him strong. “Let’s go get your little girl back.”

Spencer and Y/N had been informed of the plan. The bureau would be there in plain clothes, guns tucked away. Local law enforcement would be doing the same. Beyond that though, he didn’t remember anything except for what he was supposed to do. 

His hand gripped the handle of the case as he scanned the crowd. There were so many people in here. How was he supposed to do this without getting anyone hurt in the process?

Across the way, near the pizza place, he saw her. Alice was standing with a man’s hand on her shoulder. It took everything in Spencer’s body not to go charging toward him.

With the money in hand, Spencer walked across the mall. The look in Alice’s eyes when he approached nearly broke his heart. She looked like she felt bad. Like she thought this was her fault. “Give me my daughter,” he said steadily.

“Open the case slightly so I can see what’s inside.”

Spencer did as the man said. Alice stayed silent. When he was satisfied, Spencer closed the case and handed it over at the same time the man released his grip on Alice. 

When Alice gripped his leg, it was like he could finally breathe again. “Are you okay, baby?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, Daddy!”

“It’s not your fault baby. It’s the bad guys.” But when he looked up, the man was already walking away. 

Thankfully, the entire BAU and local police department were in the mall. “Freeze!” The local sheriff screamed. One by one officers and agents emerged, guns drawn and ready to fire. 

He dropped the case. He was outsmarted and he knew it. Cover for himself in a crowded mall also meant that law enforcement could conceal themselves. Plus, he’d played his hand by telling them about his accomplice. He was taken down easily. Before the local officer could make an arrest, Y/N dropped her gun and ran toward him, tackling him to the ground and punching him over and over and over again. 

She had to be pulled off. She wanted him dead. She wanted every bone in his body crushed to dust, but then she looked to where the crowd had parted and saw Spencer and Alice. 

“Alice! I’m so sorry, baby!” Y/N sobbed so hard she felt like she was going to throw up. 

Spencer just felt relief. As Emily walked away, the man now in cuffs, she gave him a nod. “It’s all over,” Spencer said softly, hugging them both.

“Are you okay?” Y/N asked.

“Yes. Mommy. I’m sorry, I tried to get away, but he was too strong.”

“I know, baby, I know. It’s not your fault.” The crowd stared on, but she couldn’t care less. Clutching her daughter’s face, she kissed her cheek. “Daddy and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again.”

Finally, after all the shock, Alice started to cry. “Can we go home?”

“After a quick trip to the doctor,” Spencer said. “Just to make sure you’re okay.”

They started walking through the crowd and out into the parking lot where JJ was going to pick them up. Everything felt surreal as his little girl lay on his shoulder. So many other parents had not been so lucky to have their kids returned to them. It was like the reality of the situation had just set in.

“Can I sleep with you and Mommy tonight?” She asked, tears still tinging her cherubic little face. “I don’t want the bad men to come back.”

Y/N wiped her tears away. “Yes you can. And they are never coming back again. Daddy and I will never let someone take you away again. Ever.”

She’d aged 10 years in the past few hours. There was no way they could live through something like this again; it would kill them.


End file.
